


LOVE FIRE (下)

by MoineauQ



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	LOVE FIRE (下)

横山坐在车子里等着村上信五，今天是东京的最后一场。他出门之前估计staff们也会留下来玩闹到很晚，不想麻烦他们再送自己回家，索性开了自己的车出来，如果没有今天这件事的话，可谓是十分優し了。不够现在也算是误打误撞吧，横山等的时间长了，索性拿起手机查起村上信五家周围有没有什么店还开着，尤其是方便他们去的。但可惜，这个点还开着的，除了烤肉店就是居酒屋，对于一个一个小时之前还过呼吸的人来说，实在有点太重口了。算了，回家煮粥吧。横山裕这么想着。  
啪嗒一声，车门被打开。  
村上信五穿着私服大喇喇地坐了进来，头发上还滴着水。  
“喂，你这家伙，怎么不把头发擦了再进来。”  
“废话你把我东西都收走了啊！”  
“啊对不起！我忘记了！！”横山裕赶紧向后探身去拽两人包里探出头的毛巾，往那人头上一扔猛地擦起来。  
“喂喂喂喂！！！！不要像擦chi一样擦我啊！”村上信五被毛巾蒙着头完全看不见人，只能挥着手挣扎在横山粗暴的手法里。横山似乎放松了些，从鼻腔里传出一声哼的声音。

“行了，剩下的自己擦。安全带系上，我开车了。”  
虽然九月初的东京还没完全凉下来，横山也在按下了村上座椅的加热。  
“嗯哼，不要屁股加热，很奇怪的。”  
“没有毛巾身上也没擦吧。会感冒的开着吧。”  
东京的街景向他们身后走去，村上信五开了口  
“今天要住下来吗？”  
“嗯，要住下来。但是不是你想的那样。”横山耳尖刷的一下红了起来，突如其来的直球果然还是无法适应。  
“我觉得你需要好好休息。”横山目视前方，试图做一个一心一意开车的好司机  
“那我自己可以休息。”村上玩着自己指甲旁翘起来的倒刺  
“我觉得你肯定会先检查节目然后再睡”优秀司机回答道  
“我明天没有工作。” ‘嘿咻’了一声，村上拔掉了倒刺  
“那…chi也一周没有洗澡了吧…”司机渐渐失去底气  
“明天我带她去宠物店就好了”  
“……”  
“是在关心我吗？”  
“当然了！这不是废话吗？既然看出来了就不要让我承认啊！”横山终于被戳穿，把车子停在路旁打起双闪。从刚刚一直积攒下来的不明业火也终于找到了纾解的地方，就是像是热水的蒸汽，气势汹汹地从壶口喷发出来。“我没法扔下你单独回家啊！你知道的吧，从刚才拉你起来的时候开始我手就一直抖个不停。你叫我怎么回去，你要是再过呼吸怎么办？”  
“医生不是说了没事嘛…”村上看着横山只是冲着方向盘发火也不面对他这个方向。  
“你今天上场前还说自己完全没问题呢！我知道我很没用，但现在我只要一闭眼睛就全是你满脸通红站不起来的样子！你叫我怎么自己回家？所以求你了，现在别再找理由拒绝我了。我知道你可能不需要我照顾你，但…是我需要你…可以吗…”

双闪的声音咔嗒咔嗒在只有两人的狭小空间里。  
村上信五解开了安全带，侧过身子，把横山裕搂了过来。座位之间的距离让横山裕刚好靠在村上的胸前，就像刚才输液的时候，村上信五靠在他怀里的那个位置。村上把横山裕的头发揉成一团，有像安抚小孩子那样拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“よぃよぃ，对不起啊，刚刚让你担心了…其实我刚才也怕的不行，但是知道身后靠的是yoko的时候，我就放下心来了。所以啊，我也是需要yoko的啊。所以现在可以回家了吗？我肚子真的好饿啊”  
村上越说声音越小，到了最后就变成了和横山两个人的悄悄话一般。  
村上指尖的触感从横山的头顶传来，揉着揉着心里那点余火“唰”地一下就如四散的蒸汽般消失地无影无踪。横山噗嗤一笑，从村上的怀里重新坐好。  
“好！现在就回！”

“诶？？？？？？？为什么没有肉？？？？”  
村上信五进了家门就被横山赶进浴室泡澡，出来的时候看见桌上摆着的清粥小菜由不得大声投诉。  
“我好歹是个病人，不是应该好好补充一下营养？？？”  
“就因为你现在是个病人所以才不给你吃。你看医院里什么时候有角煮了？”  
“我们上次出的外景就有…”  
“那是员工食堂，给健康得不得了的医生吃的。这位先生家里没有摄像机在拍你，快别接梗了。给我老实坐下吃饭”横山把手搭着村上的肩上，把人移动到餐桌前，按到座位上。又把勺子塞进他手里  
“吃”。  
村上撅起了嘴，但还是乖乖把勺子伸到碗里。还好小菜准备的样子很多，腌渍鲑鱼、梅干和一点芥末章鱼。村上突然想起家里还有别人送的仙台牛肉酱，是香辣口味的，没有烤肉拿那个凑合一下也可以啊。 “yoko冰箱里还有牛肉酱呢，是手切的牛肉粒，挺好吃的…”  
“嗯我看见了，是辣油泡的吧，今天太晚了，不好消化，明天再吃吧。”  
“哦…”眼看着村上以肉眼可见的速度消沉下去，脑袋都快趴在桌子上了。横山裕叹了口气，没办法，这世界上谁看着村上信五撒娇那张脸还能不满足他呢？起身去冰箱里拿了酱料出来，拿勺子拨给到村上信五面前的酱菜碟里。  
“就一勺啊”  
“就一勺！！！”

两个人没吃剩什么东西，横山把碗放进洗碗机里就张罗着叫村上信五回去睡觉。此时村上信五正以chi压着我不让我走为理由赖在电视机前看录好的节目。横山也当睁一只眼闭一只眼。可能是人在身体虚弱的时候都会下意识撒娇，横山裕觉得回到家的村上信五幼稚地像个少年，可谁让横山心甘情愿的接受呢。横山不敢让他看太久，已经是快到十一点了，要是平常他俩还能再呼朋唤友打盘游戏，今天横山只能十分钟冲完澡吹完头发。关掉电视拿起chi酱，拎起村上信五的睡衣把人拽回卧室盖上被子关灯睡觉。一系列动作极其行云流水。

“太早了睡不着呐”  
村上信五手里拽着被角，脚却在看不见的地方偷偷捣乱。横山刚洗过澡，身上清清爽爽，比起进被子呆了一段时间的村上要凉快些。横山当然知道村上才不是简单的勾勾腿。“不行”

“yo-ko-ya-ma…”村上信五突然整个人钻进了横山裕怀里，把手顺势放在了横山裕胸前，隔着睡衣在马赛克区域画着圈

“不是，你这么说也不行。”幸亏没开灯，但横山知道自己的脸也差不多快红的跟灯一边亮了。他简直想给在这种情况下还能把村上信五的手从自己身上拿下来的自己鼓鼓掌，尽管自己内心呐喊着“不要…停…不要停…”

“呐~就一次，一次嘛。”村上信五得寸进尺，先是用膝盖在横山腿间撬开一个缝，然后整条腿伸进去往上顶进去，膝盖的位置正对着另一个马赛克部位，缓缓地磨蹭起来“你看啊，新闻上都说了，睡前做爱有利于睡眠呐…”

“哪家新闻会这么说啊！”  
横山裕是想这么吐槽的，但是下身已经完全认同了村上信五的邀请。脑子里的两个小人，也一个喊着“上他上他”，另一个喊着“好啊好啊”。但今天已经不能再娇惯他了。

“就一次”  
“我要在上面”  
“？”  
“新闻说的，消耗大一些睡的比较香”  
“？”

“啊…yoko…不要手指了…も…”村上信五虽然自己说要上面，可还没到本番就已经跪不住了。横山不紧不慢地做着扩张，也是好久没做了，虽然两人做起来挺疯的，但是live中可是绝对禁欲的。  
“hina酱放松一点…不要夹那么紧…”  
“想用那个…呜…yoko好慢…”  
“不要总想着借助别的力量扩张，那种东西对身体不好…怎么…是在嫌弃我没有找到让hina酱舒服的位置吗？”横山不想一上来就刺激那里，村上总是很依赖后穴的快感。作为伴侣他自然骄傲，可是总是刺激那里也担心会对身体又不好的影响。横山看着哼哼唧唧几乎挂在他身上还发着抖的人再一次心软，手指向上弯了弯顶到了那个地方  
“啊…就是那里…呜…yoko…好舒服…想要更多…”  
“那我进去可以吗…”横山低声在村上耳边说道  
“嗯…”村上搂住横山点了点头。  
横山撸了两把自己的家伙，他也没想到竟然live之后还要伺候村上信五。目的竟然是让他睡个好觉。自己要是先缴械投降了可不好，怎么也要撑到村上累了之后。

“啊…啊…yoko…”横山进入了之后，村上就变得有些奇怪了。原本连要都直不起来，横山才只是进来打了个招呼，就被村上一气纳入。横山都感觉楞了一下，难道自己是被当成人肉按摩棒了吗。村上自己要求掌握节奏，横山也只能随着他的上下的频率配合着，开始还是正常的速度，随后却越动越快。村上把脸别在横山身后，横山并看不见他的表情，只能听到耳旁传来不断地喘息  
“哈…嗯…yoko好棒…”  
过了一会儿横山就感觉不太对劲了，村上的呼吸频率越来越快，声音也像是要哭了一样。横山赶紧试图让村上停下来，舞台上过呼吸的一幕闪过横山的脑海，天，可别再一次。他顺着村上光滑的后背一下一下安抚着，村上紧紧抱着他不肯回头。  
“…呜…kimi…其实我在台上可害怕了…”  
“我知道”横山亲吻着他的侧颈温柔回复。  
“…我好累啊…都昏过去了…呜呜呜…”  
“我知道，hina一直都超努力的…”  
“…他们说的死前会看见自己的一生都是假的…我什么都没看见…都是黑的…”  
“当然了，你离那一天远着呢。”  
“…呜呜呜呜…”

横山就这样接着村上信五的话，良久，村上信五的呓语渐渐代替了对话。头也脱力的靠在横山肩膀上。如果忽略了两个人还连在一起的身体，横山将会非常高兴村上拥有了一晚高质量的睡眠。  
可是现在，横山只能以搂抱的姿势翻身把村上信五轻轻放在床上，再轻轻把自己从他体内抽出去。完全抽出去的时候，村上信五嘤咛了一声，吓得横山差点一下全部插到底。看着自己还精神的小兄弟，横山啧了一声，没办法今晚只能自己解决了。冲了个澡，又拿着温热的毛巾帮村上信五整理后面。

等他全部做好一切，叹了口气也钻进了被子里。他看着村上信五完全放松的睡颜，想着果然还是要好好告白才行啊，他可不敢想象世界第一可爱的人在别人身边会怎么样。不行，必须要在我身边才好。随即抱住了村上。晚安宝贝，祝你好梦。


End file.
